Cat litter scoops are typically constructed with perforate or mesh walls so that clumps of fecal matter can be scooped from a litter box and separated from the cat litter in the box. Examples of these types of cat litter scoops are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,022,058; 5,738,399; 5,775,258; 5,855,186; and D332,675.
After using the scoop, it must be placed somewhere. Often, it is placed on the floor or back in the litter box. If placed on the floor, the scoop can cause contamination or leave a mess. If placed in the litter box, the scoop can also become contaminated or just plain dirty.
As a result, it is desired to be able to place the scoop in a holder where it will neither become contaminated nor become dirty.